Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun is a character who appears in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He is one of Cao Cao's cousins and has served under Wei in order to see his lord rule. He lost his eye when he chased Gao Shun at the Battle of Xia Pi. Cao Xing shot his eye with an arrow. Xiahou Dun then removed the eye, declared that it was a gift from his ancestors, and ate it. He killed the archer soon after. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Since his entrance in the Dynasty Warriors Series, Xiahou Dun was known as the loyal cousin of Cao Cao. His role in the series revolves around that fact, as his ambition is to see Cao Cao come to power. He first participates in the Yellow Turban Rebellion along with Cao Cao, and then follows his lord to Hu Lao Gate. He later fights at Guan Du against Yuan Shao. In this battle, Dun fights alongside Guan Yu, whom Cao Cao aquired from Liu Bei in exchange for troops. Dun and Yu develop a rivalry during this time, which is expressed in some games in Guan Yu's Escape, in which Dun attempts to prevent Yu from returning to Liu Bei. Afterward, Xiahou Dun joins his lord in the alliance against Lu Bu. In perhaps what is his most significant battle, Dun leads some of Cao Cao's troops to meet Lu Bu's forces at Xia Pi. In this battle, an arrow hits Xiahou Dun's eye. As he pulls out the arrow, his eye comes out, causing him to wear his famous eye bandage. Warriors Orochi Dynasty Tactics Xiahou Dun continues to serve Wei in Dynasty Tactics 2. However, in this game, he's slightly less devoted to Cao Cao and sometimes doubts his judgment. If Cao Cao allies with the Han and betrays them, Xiahou Dun will defect and lead a rebellion against him. He accuses his cousin of being callous to the emperor and teams up with Sima Yi to oppose Wei. He eventually sees the error in his ways and swears to continue fighting in Cao Cao's name. Kessen Xiahou Dun appears as a secondary character in Kessen II. He's the one-eyed general who is loyal to Cao Cao. He returns to Wei with Zhang He after they finish quelling uprisings from the remnants of Yuan Shao's army. He leads a cavalry and often acts as an aggressive warrior for Wei. When he's a solitary unit, he often challenges Shu's generals to duels -regardless of his army's morale. He wears a three-horned helmet which somewhat resembles Masamune's. Character Information Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man who rarely questions his lord's judgment. He's usually focused but he can also be a hothead who lets his temper get the best of him. He is probably the retainer closest to Cao Cao as he can usually comprehend the reasoning behind his lord's actions. In the Japanese script, he's often the only character to call his cousin by his style name. His hardened and undeterred mindset gains the respect of Wei's retainers, particularly Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. It's most likely his close relation with Cao Cao that gives him bad tidings with Guan Yu. Though his lord sings Guan Yu's praises, Xiahou Dun deems him as too disrespectful of Cao Cao's esteem. He only begrudgingly accepts Guan Yu and desires for a chance to rightfully prove who is stronger in combat. This particular part of his character was brought into the spotlight in Dynasty Warriors 5. Appearance In his first appearance, Xiahou Dun wears a golden top and pants. He is protected by a standard breastplate, gauntlets, and thigh and ankle guards, all of which are tinted black with red accents. His torso is wrapped with a tan cloth that is tied around his waist with a red sash. His skin is tanned and he wears a black eye patch. His hair is kept within a golden hairpiece at the top of his head, which somewhat resembles a crown. In Dynasty Warriors 3, Xiahou Dun has a resemblance to a pirate. His cape gives his shoulders a large shape, and green boots hold to yellow leggings. A pirate-esque eye patch covers his left eye. In Dynasty Warriors 4, a long cloth covers his eye, but his hair is much more sleek, and the cape is replaced by long wanderer robes. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the model remains much of the same, though the robes are shortened, and the sash covering his eye is again replaced by an eye patch. Xiahou Dun was given much more of a general look in his redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6. Along with a new club, he sports sleek, and slim robe draping his build. The robe itself gains classic Chinese designs. His original long hair is cut short to give a Western hair model. His belt and sash are also metallic. Voice Actors * David Kaye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Daisuke Gōri - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masaharu Satō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Dun runs up, and slashes two times in alternating directions. * , : Brings up scimitar's edge. * , , ( , , ): Swings sword from the back to the front multiple times, ended with one last swing and a 360 degree spin. * , , , : * , , , , : Spins around and slams sword into the ground creating am earthquake. * , , , , , : Jumps and swings scimitar to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. * : Alternating sword swipes upwards, ended with a last swing, similar to a baseball swing. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Xiahou Dun jumps, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset * : Xiahou Dun leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Xiahou Dun Dynasty Warriors For most of the series, Xiahou Dun is the fastest starting character for Wei. Though his attacks lack the range of other characters, his attacks are versatile and easy to execute. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Dun's fighting style is drastically changed to being a long ranged heavy hitter. He is able to swing his weapon in a 360 radius around him, which makes him an excellent crowd clearer. His attack speed is slower than before and he can be easily swarmed by quicker enemies if the player doesn't play carefully. Though it is possible to play him with a Power weapon, most players recommend equipping him with a Standard or Speed type to better utilize his attack range and improve his speed. Although it is not a popular opinion, he actually attacks quicker on horseback and is a good juggler with a properly timed and string. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Kirin Fang *Base Attack: 56 *Stage: Battle of Xia Pi *Requirements: Playing as Xiahou Dun, wait till the cut scene of the arrow event happens then go defeat Diao Chan. *Strategy: Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Kirin Blaze *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 16 Tortoise Amulet, Level 20 Nanman Armour, Level 12 Seven Star Sash, Level 18 Elixir *Stage: Skirmish at Xia Pi *Requirements: Get 100 KOs, and defeat Cao Xing twice within 10 minutes. *Strategy: #Defeat Cao Xing immediately. He's trying to flee. # Go to the top right corner of the castle via jumping over wooden boxes in the middle river. # Xiahou Dun will say something when he meets with Cao Xing after he re-appears. This needs to be triggered before Yuan Shu arrives. # Get to 100 KOs at the top left corner. Note: Apparently if you leave the middle river and land on the top left side of the castle, you will lose the weapon. Note: This is one of the most confusing stages. An empirical scoring scheme is as follows: --- completing the stage -> 20 points --- Kill Cao Xing at the beginning -> 20 points --- Talk to Cao Xing when he reappears, before Yuan Shu's reinforcements arrive -> 10 points --- Xiahou Yuan slowing the river -> 10 points --- Within 10 minutes, <49 KOs -> 0 points, 50-99 KOs -> 10 points, 100-149 KOs -> 30 points, >150 KOs ->40 points Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Kirin Fang *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Horse +16, Defense +17, Attack +17, Musou +16, Charge +17 *Stage: Battle of Fan Castle (Wei) *Location: Northeast corner of Guan Yu's base. *Requirements: Defeat Guan Ping before the water attack. *Strategy: Historical Information Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is "Brother Dun" (とん兄, Tonni) or the pun of the same phrase, "Tony" (トニー). Gallery Image:Xiahoudun-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Xiahouduns.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xiahoudun-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xiahoudun-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiahoudun-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiahoudun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xiahoudun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wei characters